Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (Portátil)
Você está procurando pela versão para PC ou pela versão halloween para PC? Principal = é uma versão de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 feita especialmente para dispositivos portáteis. Foi lançado para Android no dia 25 de Julho de 2015 e para iOS no dia 3 de Agosto de 2015, ambas as versões custando R$10,00. Diferenças * Ao fechar as portas, o jogador deve apertar a tela, a fim de impedir que os animatrônicos entrem no local. * A maioria das animações são muito mais agitadas e foram reduzidas significativamente devido a memória limitada dos dispositivos móveis. **As animações dos animatrônicos nightmares se escondendo no final do corredor foram aceleradas. * Os minigames não existem nesta versão (com exceção do minigame da Noite 6 e Fun with Plushtrap). * O volume do som da respiração era muito baixo. Isto foi corrigido na versão 1.1 para Android. * Ao invés de digitar "20202020" para desbloquear o modo 20/20/20/20, a imagem de Nightmare, a foto final de "Making Fredbear" ou a foto final de "Making Foxy" devem receber dois cliques para desbloquear o modo. * Uma imagem de Nightmare Freddy pode ser vista ao iniciar o jogo. * A frase "x days to the party" não aparece ao iniciar as noites. * A estática vermelha do menu Extra está ausente. * Na Demo, só se pode jogar duas noites. * Os jumpscares dos animatrônicos "Nightmare" estão ausentes no menu Extra. * Na Noite 1, as dicas ficarão lá durante toda a noite e não há uma maneira conhecida de se livrar delas. * A Noite 6, Noite 7 e o modo 20/20/20/20 são mais fáceis de serem concluídas, já que Nightmare Fredbear e Nightmare são muito menos agressivos do que na versão PC. * A maneira de sacudir o cadeado da caixa trancada é deslizando sobre ele para a esquerda, enquanto na versão PC, o jogador pode simplesmente passar o mouse sobre ele. * Ao acender a lanterna no Armário, não haverá o barulho de "clique". Porém, ao desligar a lanterna, o jogador poderá ouvir este som. * O som ao ver Nightmare Fredbear/Nightmare no armário está ausente nessa versão, porém, se Nightmare Fredbear/Nightmare for visto na cama, o jogador poderá ouvir este som. Atualizações 1.1 Lançada no dia 26 de Julho de 2015 para Android. *O volume do som das respirações agora está mais alto. Curiosidades * Diferente dos outros jogos, o nome do aplicativo está como FNaF4 (sigla), enquanto os outros jogos possuem o nome completo. **No entanto, o nome do aplicativo para Five Nights at Freddy's 3 era "FNaF3". Mas, depois de um tempo, o nome do aplicativo mudou para "Five Nights at Freddy's 3". *** Além disso, a versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location, quando instalada, chama-se apenas "Sister Location". * O jogo ocupa bem menos espaço do que na versão PC. * O jogador não pode provocar o barulho de buzina no nariz da pelúcia de Freddy Fazbear devido às limitações, já que só é permitido apenas um dedo na tela, e a Lanterna precisa estar ligada para tocar o nariz. Bugs * O jumpscare de Nightmare mostrará Nightmare Fredbear por alguns instantes antes de mudar para Nightmare. * Algumas vezes, em smartphones muito lagados, o jogador pode ficar preso nas Portas ou no Armário, significando que não há maneira de voltar. * Algumas vezes, a animação do jumpscare é reduzida a um frame único, mas isso só ocorre nos dispositivos mais lentos. * Se o jogador ligar a lanterna no corredor onde Nightmare Foxy está ao mesmo tempo que é ouvido o som de Nightmare Foxy entrando no armário, Nightmare Foxy não entrará no armário e aparecerá no corredor, mas Nightmare Foxy ainda estará ativo. * O cupcake de Nightmare Chica (ou Nightmare Chica em sí) pode atacar as 4 AM nas noites 6, 7 e 20/20/20/20 antes de Nightmare Fredbear ou Nightmare substituir o seu lugar. *Plushtrap pode não produzir o som do seu jumpscare. |-| Galeria = Screenshots FnaF4FreddyAttackmobile.png|Imagem do ataque de Nightmare Freddy na versão portátil. FnaF4BonnieAttackmobile.png|Imagem do ataque de Nightmare Bonnie na versão portátil. FnaF4ChicaAttackmobile.png|Imagem do ataque de Nightmare Chica na versão portátil. Screenshot 2015-08-05-12-43-27.png|Imagem do ataque de Nightmare Foxy na versão portátil. Screenshot 2015-08-05-01-33-28.png|Imagem do ataque de Nightmare Fredbear na versão portátil. Screenshot 2015-08-05-17-34-53.png|Imagem do ataque de Plushtrap na versão portátil. FnaF_4_Mobile_Menu.png|O menu principal na versão portátil. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-27-00.png|O Quarto. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-28-10.png|O lado esquerdo do Quarto sendo iluminado. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-28-33.png|O Corredor Esquerdo com a Lanterna acesa. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-28-24.png|O Corredor Esquerdo com a Lanterna apagada. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-29-32.png|O Corredor Direito com a Lanterna acesa. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-25-13.png|O Corredor Direito com a Lanterna apagada. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-28-49.png|O Armário com a Lanterna acesa. Screenshot 2015-07-29-18-21-18.png|O Armário com a Lanterna apagada. Bedflashlighted.mobile.png|Cama com a lanterna acesa. Bedunflashlighted.mobile.png|Cama com a lanterna apagada. Variados FNaF4Mobile.jpg|A imagem de Nightmare Freddy que pode ser vista ao iniciar o jogo. FNaFAndroidSteam.jpeg|Scott anunciando o lançamento para a versão Android e para iOS em breve. Bugs Beforenightmarekillscreen.mobile.png|Nightmare Fredbear visto antes da killscreen de Nightmare. 20180716_094945_rmscr.jpg|O cupcake de Nightmare Chica atacando as 4AM na Noite 6. Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos Oficiais Categoria:Jogos Portáteis Categoria:Variados (FNaF4)